Yves Astour Sargsyan
' Name:' Yves Astour Sargsyan (né Yves Louis Astour) Age: 32 Gender: Male Planet: Tellurus Job: Commander of the Tellurusian Military Hobby: Piloting, racing (plane/car/cycle) Player: Liz (tegaki e) Personality In his down and social time, Yves' personality ranges anywhere from charmingly friendly to withdrawn and misanthropic, while when he is at work, he is serious and oftentimes stern to the point of toeing the boundaries of being curt. He is subject to his internal whims, and thus, many consider him just plain moody. History 'Early Life' Yves was born in the Neponsit municipality to a father who was teller at the Bank of Sidereus, and mother who was an anchor at the central news agency. Though the Astour family was not considered rich by any means, both parents positions were compensated enough to allow the family to live comfortably in a high rise that skirted the edge of the CBD. A city-kid by Tellurus' standards, Yves' childhood was one that was centered around the hustle and bustle of businessmen & women, day traders, and tourists from the outskirt municipalities (or other planets), and as an only child when he wasn't running around the streets, he was fixed to the Astour’s apartment windows, watching the occasional sky plane fly by. In school, Yves did very good and it took little effort for him to achieve grades that were more than satisfactory to his parents. He was usually one of the top students in each of his classes, and as such, was frequently asked by the kids that were more confused to help via afterschool tutoring (which he would usually accept, though sometimes for a small fee). He had an especially brilliant mind for reading and writing, but as the pressure his mother put on him to be a journalist like her grew, his like for the skill proportionately declined. He had grown a great distaste for the daily routine that both of his parent's lives seem to be run by, and vowed to himself that he would not follow in their footsteps. It was for his fifteenth birthday that Yves was gifted a trial flying lesson from grandfather Astour, something that he had been asking for since he was ten. When all was done with his feet back upon tella firma, flying was the only thing his parents heard about from then until the ripe age of seventeen, when the boy graduated from school and sought his college education with the Tellurusian Military (Air and Space Force Division). Despite his parents initial feelings of being none too impressed with his decision, time had softened their hearts when it was announced at his military graduation that not only was Yves the best in his class, he was considered the best pilot (both air and space ship) that Tellurus had; they were proud of him after all. While quickly climbing the ranks in the Tellurusian Military, Yves was seemingly on top of the world. Everything looked to be going his way. He took up, once again, in an apartment in the Neponsit municipality, commuting daily from his place to Tokyngton Island C— such being the base that he had been assigned to at the time— for daily flight exercises and additional training under his superiors. His nights were split between Perivale and Osidge, and despite warnings from the higher ups, him and his group of friends would stay out until the early morning hours drinking, dancing, and flirting with girls. It was during one of these nights of drinking and demi-debauchery that he was introduced to a woman whose name was Charlette Sargsyan. 'The Sargsyan Years' The Sargsyan family is one of those that are classed as being super rich, and could be considered one of the 'power families' of Tellurus. They are most recognized for their seed production company, Sargsyan Seeds, and it was well known amongst the people of Tellurus that their daughter, Charlette Sargsyan, was in line to assume the business when her father, the elder Ronald Sargsyan, finally passed. Upon first introduction, Yves was smitten with the girl and furthermore, courted her until she was finally convinced to marry him. Though he was seen (especially by her) as being a member of a lower class level, appearances were that this perception did not bother her nor the other Sargsyan family members, and it was for a good few years that the couple were happily married, with Yves taking his wife's name out of respect for the Sargsyan legacy. During this time, Yves continued to scale the ranks in the Tellurusian Military, however that joy of personal progression had been slightly marred because the couple had since become one that was a frequent source of entertainment for the systemic tabloids. Wild rumors about claiming infidelity on both sides were a common claim, often coupled with an out of context snapshot of either person out to dinner of lunch with persons whom were nothing more than friends. With these extra strains as weight upon both of their shoulders, not to mention how Charlette internally felt about Yves since their first meeting, it was at this point that the relationship definitively began to decline. Distance grew between the pair, despite Yves constant attempts to surprise and perhaps re-endear Charlette with gifts. Unfortunately, things were just not working out. 'Downward Spiral' The following summer, Yves was recognized for his abilities to strategize and, upon retirement of the previous commander, was finally granted a promotion of the highest honor: Commander of the Tellurusian Military. Days later, Charlette petitioned the Supreme Court of Tellurus for divorce. The battle and splitting of possessions was particularly nasty, with the brunt of that fight being for their large house in the Perivale municipality, as well as the small racing plane that had been a wedding gift from the Sargsyan elders. All while the parties were in the midst of battle for their possessions, it was noted by the planetary meteorologists to be one of the hottest summers on record for Tellurus. This saw the planet’s natural bacteria more active, which included a few small-scale outbreaks of the terminal fungus that humans have yet to best. From his father, Yves was informed that his mother had caught a case, and she had chosen euthanasia before the illness progressed to the point of unbearable misery. This was scheduled the day before the young Sargsyan’s final hearing, attendance at such being mandatory. Though dressed in mourning and arriving late (which he was formally scolded for), Yves did show, and in its final decree, the court had decided to allow Yves the house and the plane, while Charlette was entitled to most of the objects inside of the house, excluding those that were without question belonging to her former husband. Left alone in a large house that was empty enough to allow his footsteps to echo down the halls—a rather tormenting sound— Yves came to the conclusion that it would be for the benefit of himself and his planet that he place himself under the care of military doctors. 'The Morning After Mourning' Outfitted with a test model of the pocket psychiatrist, Yves came to the conclusion that his life needed some drastic changes. He sold his house and bought a penthouse in the CBD, bought a car for racing, and reacquainted himself with the art of flying in between his commander’s duties. Though most of his life had so far been spent upon Tellurusian soil (or within its air space/boundaries in space), he figured it was due time to get to know the other planets in the Sidereus system, and the people that inhabit them. Public Knowledge Essentially, everything in the history section can be considered public knowledge. Below is a short list of key things people may (or may not- their choice) want to keep in mind: *Once considered the best pilot upon Tellurus, he currently involves himself in public air races in an attempt to reaffirm that status. As his military duties do not have him piloting, he will usually accept a friendly challenge if presented by an ASF pilot. *Charlette’s divorce from Yves was very public, and a good topic of gossip when the proceedings were going on. They were an idyllic couple gone horribly wrong, resulting in the military’s top official shunned by one of Tellurus’ wealthiest families. That someone would have already formed an opinion based upon what they have seen reported in the tabloids would not be out of line. *It is rumored that Yves is fond of roaming around the seedier parts of Tala’tala, though none have caught him in the act just yet. Other Character Relationships *'Alva:' Acquaintance. From first impressions, Yves thinks that Alva seems like a nice, level-headed woman, and he hopes he gets the chance to get to know her better. *'Ruza:' Military subordinate. Yves finds Ruza to be a sweet and innocently charming woman whose loyalty is treasured above all. Perhaps a bit sensitive, but he's not been witness to her bad side, and compared to his ex-wife (whom which Yves, perhaps wrongly so, compares all women to) a little sensitivity is a welcome change. Her nautical and vocal skills are fascinating to him, and she's always good conversation at whatever political function they both happen to be attending at the same time. *'Samael:' Acquaintance. Yves thinks Samael is very interesting to talk to, even if he feels like the answers he gets to questions are on the reserved side (expected as that is, considering each man's government position). Whether it's subliminally suggested via rumor he's heard/intel that has come across his desk, or his actual own thoughts, Yves thinks there's more to the man than meets the eye, but remains ambivalent that his commandership will ever allow such a candid conversation. They have drinking in common, so there's that at least. Category:Characters Category:Tellurus